The present invention relates to tin salts of thiophene- and furan-containing hyroxamic acids which are active as fungicides.
Various organo-tin compounds have been disclosed as having biocidal activities. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,657,451; 3,906,103; 3,987,191; and 4,224,338.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,764 discloses certain O-substituted thiophene oxime carbamates as antibacterial and antifungal agents.